User blog:Pinkolol16/Some wiki help
I've noticed alot of these problems on the wiki as of recently. Just to clarify some of these here. Headings are in a "Headings" tab for a reason. Alot of people click the "standard format" when they create a wiki page, and I'm going to tell you right now the formatting for the wiki in this way is s***. Do you need a video on a character page? Unless it's detailing a kind of action that cannot be explained in words, then video it onto the page using the video thing. This: http://prntscr.com/40xedy and not the horrible video format thing they have. May I explain the edit bar? http://prntscr.com/40xemk - Bold and Italic. Unless you've never touched Microsoft Office or basically any text writer, you should know what they do. http://prntscr.com/40xetn - Links. Now there is a problem on the MM wiki where people have no knowledge of why this exists: http://prntscr.com/40xeze Basically it works like this. surround the link if it's a wiki page and link directly to the wiki page. Eg. Pinkolol16. It's simple. But alot of people lack the kinds of things to be able to do these things Basically, look at this screen very carefully: http://prntscr.com/40xfkm The target page or URL is what it will LINK to. My page above. It LINKS to my page within the wiki, which it searches for and determines it exists. Remember pronounciation too people, it's case-sensitive. Text to display means the text that will actually show on the page. Basically if for a wiki page under a different title, like when earlier bloopers, parts or episodes are mentioned, I referenced them in words and sentence. In the source code it's utter hell but makes for a good looking page. Basically, for a wiki page, it looks like this: >text to display< This tells the page "Link to >page<, but use >text< to link to >page<" and it makes it more easier. With urls like Youtube, it only gives [ ] and the link and a space if different text is displayed, but this is coding the wiki understands, as do I. http://prntscr.com/40xguu - Lists either by dots or numbers. Asterisks and hashtags represent these in source. http://prntscr.com/40xh2h - Increases the indent of the above. Now plz for all reasons press more on the above bar. http://prntscr.com/40xha3 - Underlining and crossing through text. http://prntscr.com/40xhco - Signatures. UGH this is an utter problem with newbies to wikia, wikia fails to tell them to leave signatures. My way I've known wikia since 2011 is two things, 1. Leave a signature and 2. reply on the others' talk page. Because when you're replying to someone's email, you don't send it to yourself, you send it to them. Same way with talkpages. But leaving a signature is important. It will leave who posted it, the time of the posting and gives me information. I get contacted on this place sometimes and I have to literally go into the history to see who edited it because people lack the ability to press a button that literally says "this is my post." Seriously, please. http://prntscr.com/40xi34 - This is important for newbies, and the reason they always click on standard format. Looks normal? Look inside. http://prntscr.com/40xi8t - Yeah this is inside. Let me give you visual examples. Heading 2 Heading 3 Heading 4 Heading 5 Normal text will be normal text like this. Don't ask me what the code is, I never use it. But this will give headings and other things. Now for the next issue, which isn't common enough I'll scream, but it's still REALLY bad. Wikis are to give information, not opinions. Wikis are read by everyone, not just you. First sentence first. Type in a non-biased way. Words like "cool" and "awesome" may not reflect all the readers of the page, and will leave them wondering who typed it. You may think "who's going to read it?" and people probably thought that way when I first saw the MM wiki in 2012. Hoh boy did I cringe at how bad the info was at being neutral. Second sentence. Wiki's are read by everyone. That means, you don't type words like "I" and "my" and "me." They are first-person words. YOU are not and will not be the sole reader of the page. If I myself am to read those words, how am I supposed to feel about the page? Slightly biased and wondering, "I" means the typer, but I am not them. It's the exact problem. Type in third person. I type all the blooper and movie pages in third person and judging by only the things I see in the videos, not judging on them but only in the summary. Even with my page and Fawn's and Enzo's, they all exist in a third-person way, to where you can read the page and actualyl get information. Words like they, them, he, and she work. If you see me fixing up this stuff, it's because of what I've said here. Pages need to be slightly consistant. The wiki is slowly falling towards inconsistency. Also, to fix up words that shouldn't be in pages unless for things like quotes. Category:Blog posts